Ragefire Chasm (original)
Were you looking for the instance updated in Mists of Pandaria called Ragefire Chasm? Lava elemental |boss=Bazzalan |type= |level=15-21 |minlevel=10 |players=5 (10) |key= |bosses= }} Ragefire Chasm is an instance dungeon located in Orgrimmar. The entry portal is in the Cleft of Shadow, next to Neeru Fireblade's tent. The lava-filled chasm is home to many hostile troggs, and followers of the Burning Blade have also recently begun poking around the area. This is one of the shortest instances in the game, and of the easiest difficulty. For many players, this will be their first instance. See the Instance Grouping Guide for some helpful hints. History Ragefire Chasm was first discovered by Chief Goblin Engineer Gazlowe, during Rexxar's visit to Orgrimmar. Beneath the city of Orgrimmar lies this fiery chasm. Recently, a clan of troggs known as Ragefire Troggs have begun to appear in the chasm, from deep below the lava-filled tunnels. Magatha the Seer, of the tauren people, attempted to make peace with these creatures, but was met only with hostility. It was clear that these troggs were not interested in diplomacy, and could potentially overwhelm the entire Horde if left unchecked. A sect of the mysterious Shadow Council has also taken refuge in this chasm. This sect is known as the Searing Blade, and is led by Taragaman the Hungerer, a felguard; Jergosh the Invoker, a powerful warlock; and Bazzalan, a satyr. From their dark hiding place, they plot to overthrow and destroy all that the Horde has built for themselves in these lands. :Ragefire Chasm consists of a network of volcanic caverns that lie below the orcs' new capital city of Orgrimmar. Recently, rumors have spread that a cult loyal to the demonic Shadow Council has taken up residence within the Chasm's fiery depths. This cult, known as the Burning Blade, threatens the very sovereignty of Durotar. Many believe that the orc Warchief, Thrall, is aware of the Blade's existence and has chosen not to destroy it in the hopes that its members might lead him straight to the Shadow Council. Either way, the dark powers emanating from Ragefire Chasm could undo all that the orcs have fought to attain. Maps Walkthroughs As it is the lowest level instance in the game (only players level 10 and up may enter, and 15 and up may queue), Ragefire Chasm doesn't have much behind it in terms of being long, or having the best loot. This instance is pretty much easy experience and a good introduction to the instance system for those who are unfamiliar with it. Group Selection The group that you bring with you into the Chasm really shouldn't affect your ability to complete the instance. As long as you have a good leveled batch of players, there is little to stop you in this instance. Definitely bring a healer along though, as you will need to make sure characters don't die. Keep in mind that all the mobs in the Ragefire Chasm are elite and much more powerful than your average mob. It will take teamwork to defeat these enemies, as is key with any instance. The Chasm After some initial elemental mobs, you will be forced to fight the Troggs of the instance. These mobs should give you little difficulty. Just be sure not to pull too many at the same time, or things could get hairy. Make sure you kill Oggleflint for the quest . Before Cataclysm, there was a quest in the cave at the top of the western ledge of Troggs, but that quest is gone, so you can skip that part now if desired. Upon dealing with the Troggs you can continue through the instance to another batch of elemental mobs needed for the quest . These enemies are fairly easy if pulled in small groups of 1 to 2, once dealt with you can begin work on fighting the Searing Blade Cultists. These groups of mobs usually come in pulls of 2 to 3 mobs, and will require coordination to effectively deal with. They will give you part of the requirements for the quest . Once you’ve cleared your way to the massive demon standing in the middle of the lake of lava, you can engage one of the powerful bosses of this instance; Taragaman the Hungerer. This Boss is fairly easy to deal with, and once you have effectively engaged with a melee tank, DPS will bring him down quickly. He hits harder than anything else in the instance, though, and has an uppercut that can hit you into other mobs or the lava, as well as a Blast Wave attack that has an annoying tendency of killing Imp pets that get too close. This should complete the quest . If it doesn't, you will need to pick up a few more cultists. Once you are finished battling against the demon, the next two targets will be the leaders of the Searing Blade; Bazzalan, and Jergosh the Invoker. Jergosh is located just ahead of where Taragaman was, while Bazzalan is located up the adjacent walkway, right above Jergosh. Both of these mobs are straightforward fights as long as you do not drag any additional enemies into the fray. Once they are slain, the instance is effectively over and you can return to the entrance. As long as you didn't run the instance in a marginal group it shouldn't have taken you more than an hour. Alliance Entry This was mostly a Horde-only instance before the introduction of the Random Dungeon Finder, making this mostly impossible for an Alliance player to get to (because of the location of the entrance being right inside the main Horde capital city). However, for Alliance members seeking to attain the Classic Dungeonmaster achievement (to which this dungeon's achievement is a requirement for) requires them to complete RFC. Thus, they must find a way to enter the city to complete it. Players can remove all gear to keep from having to repair and try to ghost towards the instance. For those willing to just fight to the instance's entrance, be advised of guard spawns and enemy players that will attack (as you will be flagged for PvP upon entering the city). This is similar to how a Horde player would be able to get into The Stockades without the Dungeon Finder Tool. Quest Guide ; Removed quests Quest Rewards (Current) Quest Rewards (Pre-Cataclysm) The following rewards are no longer available, but are included here for historical purposes: Final quest in the chain: * * * * : * * : * * * Final quest in the chain: * Dungeon Denizens * Doomguards (one, Zelemar the Wrathful) * Felguards (one, Taragaman the Hungerer) * Lava elementals * Orcs * Satyr (one, Bazzalan) * Tauren (one, Maur Grimtotem, dead) * Troggs * Voidwalkers * Worms Encounters Mobs Trash mobs in Ragefire Chasm include: *Earthborer *Rock Elemental *Ragefire Trogg *Ragefire Shaman *Searing Blade Enforcer *Searing Blade Cultist *Searing Blade Warlock (comes with a non-elite Voidwalker pet) Cataclysm Ragefire Chasm was raised to a level 15-21 zone in Cataclysm to match the level range of the Deadmines. This addressed an imbalance that had long existed between Horde and Alliance player characters, as each instance was usually the first one encountered by players of their respective factions, but with Horde players beginning their instance experience a few levels before Alliance players got to do so. Ogglefint has been moved down to where the circular area of troggs are and is now considered a boss rather than a mini-boss. Quest givers are now inside the instance, and the dungeon finder level was raised to a 21 level cap, starting at level 15. Loot See old Ragefire Chasm loot. Media Video Project Lore: Ragefire Chasm Patch changes * * * External links de:Flammenschlund fr:Gouffre de Ragefeu ru:Огненная пропасть